


Awaken, Giant of Light!

by imprimatur13



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Freudian Elements, Science Fiction, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imprimatur13/pseuds/imprimatur13
Summary: Kaworu and Misato in the locker room.





	Awaken, Giant of Light!

The NERV women's locker room. The sound of water, as Major Katsuragi lowered herself into the large bath.

"Ahhh..."

She stretched her legs out in front of her, thinking about the mysterious boy she saw that day. What was it about him that piqued her interest? Was it his penetrating gaze, how his eyes just seemed to pierce her soul?

Whatever it was, she decided to put it on the back burner. The final Angel would be arriving soon, and she needed to conserve her strength. No point worrying about this new Children, who would probably not even get a chance to do any training before the end came.

She let the hot water soothe every inch of her tired body. She was, to be perfectly honest, exhausted.

Her resting was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey, Ritsuko, I'm in here right now; come back in an hour."

"Would you like me to clean you?" said Kaworu.

Misato bolted upright, and covered her breasts with her hands. "Who the hell are you?"

Kaworu smiled at her, arms left hanging at his sides. "I'm Nagisa Kaworu," he said, "the Fifth Children. I felt tired, and I saw a sign for the baths. I knew the Lilin had mastered the spiritual arts of music, but I had no conception of the intricacies of their system of relaxation. When I arrived here, and I saw you were here, Major Katsuragi, I felt drawn to you. I can't say why, except..."  
Misato threw a nearby towel on and held Kaworu against the wall by his shirt collar.

"Listen, kid," she said. "I don't know where you get off going into the women's locker room, but you're going to have to leave. To be honest, you're lucky I'm not calling Commander Ikari down here to punish you himself."

  
"But Major Katsuragi," Kaworu said. "You and I are the same."

"What the hell does that mean?"

He pointed to her groin.

"Look," he said. "We're the same."

Misato was momentarily stunned by his brazenness, and instinctively relaxed her hold on him.

Freed from her grasp, Kaworu unzipped.

Misato reached out to stop him, but she felt herself repelled by an invisible force field.

"What is this? Is this... an AT Field?"

"Yes, Major Katsuragi. This is an AT Field, the light of my soul," Kaworu said. "I apologize for this, but I must reveal the nature of our sameness. I want to know you, Major Katsuragi."

"So you're the 17th Angel!"

"Yes, I am, Major," Kaworu said. "However, the distinction you Lilin have made between 'Humans' on the one hand, and 'Angels' on the other, is but a superficial one. On the inside," he gestured toward his navel, "We are all the same. Let me show you."

Misato looked on in horror, as Kaworu's trousers fell. A brilliant shaft of light shone from between his legs.

Kaworu's body began to glow, as his voice took on a deeper tone. "Come, Major," he said. "Don't you want to become one with me? It would feel so nice."

Misato pushed herself back, into the wall behind her.

"Never, you monster!"

Kaworu levitated toward her, and came to rest above her trembling body.

"Now," he said. "Let me show you our shared nature."

She screamed as he thrust his body upon hers; his palm against her palm, his leg against her leg, his face against her face.

"Just a little more. Just a little more, and everything will be okay. You'll never have to cry again."

Misato stopped fighting back. The tears that had been trapped in her eyes began to flow, as she realized what had happened.

She looked down, at the point where her body and Kaworu's were joined together, and she saw.

"That's right, Major. I am not only the 17th Angel; I am your father. I perished in the expedition to Antarctica, but my soul was preserved. This new body of mine is the unification of Mortal and Divine flesh."

Misato could only listen, her nerves convulsing in orgasmic joy.

"In life, my only wish was to know you. I needed to tell you this in person, but I couldn't, as my soul was still fractured. For you see, at the time of Second Impact, part of my soul went into the body of the so-called "17th Angel", and part of it went into you. That missing piece of my soul has been lingering within you, waiting to be reunited... until now.

"And Misato. That part of me that was in you, became you. And now, as that part is reunited with the whole, it brings you along with it. You are me, and I am you. So come," he said, separating his flesh from hers. "Let us bring this new message of peace to all men. Let us dismantle the evil thoughts of Ikari and his cronies; for they do not know the true way to solve the eternal problem of human loneliness. They see it as a thing to be worked out through self-negation into a greater collective whole. We will show them the taste of independent existence, of being one yet two, two yet one."

Misato followed the man toward the door, still in a daze.

 _But_ _..._

 

_I don't want to share him._


End file.
